Not Everything Comes To Dust
by Torchwood85
Summary: Ten/Rose of course, a little more Martha slashing just because I can. The Doctor takes Rose, Donna and Martha to see an old friend of his and take a break only to find things are never what they seem, and some people are not what they seem.
1. After saving the world

It had been over a month now since they'd been back together, a month since Rose had done the impossible and crossed the void, met up with Donna, Jack and Martha to save the world. All of this without his help no less. Now they were standing in the Hub of Torchwood Cardiff waiting for Tosh and Jack to finish scanning the Rift checking for residual energy and activity levels, as well as ensuring the structural integrity of the water tower above in the aftermath of their most recent adventure.

"**All clear, no Rift activity detected within the last 48 hours."** Tosh reported.

Of course the Doctor already knew this having asked the TARDIS to check that it had indeed sealed itself off once more. But Jack had insisted that they stay around just in case while he ran his tests, even though the TARDIS was much more advanced and accurate than anything he possessed, a fact that he had made apparent to Jack, but indulged him none the less.

"**Can we go yet?"** The Doctor whined, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Rose.

"**You're bein' rude again."** She whispered.

"**Sorry, but I just want to get out of here, whether Jack runs the place or not Torchwood is not on my 'top ten places to be' list."** He whispered back, looking away as he saw realisation dawn on her face.

"**Yeah go on get outta here,"** Jack said looking up from his laptop, **" I'm gonna stay round here for a while just to make sure everything's back to normal. Give me bout a week Doc, then I'm all yours."** Jack laughed and winked, noticing the Doctors mood.

"**I told you to buy me a drink first,"** he quirked back, **"Right, off he go then, Martha, Donna, you ready?"** He asked.

"**Yep."** Martha replied.

"**Oh alright,"** Donna groaned**," But can we at least go somewhere and not run for our lives?"**

"**Well, now you mention it I suppose we do deserve a bit of a break." **The Doctor agreed as he opened the TARDIS to let them in.

"**Somewhere quiet and relaxing." **Rose breathed as she flopped down exhausted next to Donna on the jump seat.

"**That'd be nice for a change." **Martha added leaning against the railing next to them.

"**It just so happens that I have the perfect destination in min." **He said smugly.

"**Providing you get the coordinates right." **Rose mused, head back and eyes closed.

"**Or the time." **Donna added and all three women burst out laughing as the Doctor began to splutter indignantly as the TARDIS lurched into the vortex.

"**Right! Next one to make fun of my driving will find themselves launched out of an airlock or much worse than that dropped off to spend a whole week in the hatcheries on Raxocoricofallipatorius." **The Doctor smirked as he noted the immediate cease of laughter.

"**So where are we goin' Doctor?"** Rose asked as he pulled up a grate from the floor and climbed in.

"**A tiny little planet right at the back of the universe. It's called Abaeterno, it mean "from eternity". Haven't been there in ooohhhhhh about 800 years."** Came his voice from somewhere under the console.

"**Beautiful place, wonderful people and it's quiet. You'll love it. "**He added just before the TARDIS zapped him and a stream of incomprehensible sounds erupted from his position.

"**Oi! Watch your mouth!!!??"** Rose warned as he emerged from under the floor sucking on his finger.

"**Sorry"** He mumbled.

"**Can you understand what he just said Rose?"** Martha asked confused, **"cause all I could hear was a whole bunch of noise."**

"**No, the TARDIS won't translate Gallifreyan for anyone**," Rose began as she pulled the Doctor to his feet and replaced the grill, **"But I've heard that particular sequence so many times that I know he's swearin' at the old girl. Or at himself for bein a daft git."** She sighed as she watched him pout at her and lick his wounds.

"**Come on you, into the kitchen. I think we could all do with a cuppa and in your case maybe a bandaid."** Rose teased and laughed at the put out expression on his face.

A/N: Next chapter up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy so far


	2. Tea and TARDIS

The Doctor sat at the table with Donna and Martha watching as Rose moved about the kitchen making tea. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd imagined her sounding a little disappointed about the TARDIS still not translating his language. He also couldn't help but smile as she pulled out their mugs and fetched his favourite biscuits from the stash he kept in the back of the cupboard that he had no idea she knew about. Donna liked the fact that her friend was so smitten by his companion that he didn't notice her and Martha stop talking to watch him as he stared. Martha on the other hand still couldn't stand the fact that he was in love with Rose and not herself, secretly over joyed that he had done nothing about his feelings for the blonde.

Rose thought as she poured hot water into the teapot, _'I understood every word he said, but I don't know Gallifreyan, and if the TARDIS had translated it then everyone would've heard it, what should I do, I should tell him, but what if he gets mad, what if I'd done something, touched something I shouldn't have and make him angry. If he wanted me to understand him he would have told the old girl to translate it,'_ she tried to gather her thoughts as she placed the pot on the table with the milk and sugar and slid in next to the Doctor.

Donna watched the Doctor and Rose as they set about making their tea. Each knew what the other wanted before the other even knew. The Doctor burnt his lip on his cup, Rose passed the milk, she screwed up her face as she tasted the liquid and he handed her the sugar without even looking up from the crossword he had found under one of the seats. Martha on the other hand was nearly about to be sick at the display they had been unknowingly providing. Donna burst out laughing as the Doctor opened his mouth to eat the biscuit he had stolen from Rose when she snatched it out of his fingers just as he was about to take a bite and continued reading her book.

'**I told you not to steal my biscuit, and don't be so lazy reach across the table and grab one. I swear you're 903 going on 12." **Rose accused as she dunked her saved biscuit and ate it. The Doctor merely sat with his mouth still open in shock.

"**Anyways, back to what I was saying before about Abaeterno, we'll be going to see a very old friend of mine, he owes me one so I thought we could take in one of their most important festivals." **The Doctor told them as he reached over and grabbed a biscuit, poking his tongue out at Rose when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

"**What festival? And don't think for one minute that I didn't just see you do that either." **Rose smirked as the Doctor shifted in his seat.

"**This particular celebration symbolizes the coming of spring. The time of year when the crops began to sprout, the animals bore their young and the people could begin to get out of the houses where they had been cooped up during the long dark cold winter months." **The Doctor told them pouring them all another cup.

"**God I could do with getting out for a while, just to relax and not be chased by, by things with appendages that I couldn't even begin to name." **Donna mused.

"**So do we have dress up Doctor, I mean don't they have customs for the festival?" **Martha asked hoping he'd say yes, she'd recently come across the most beautiful dress in the wardrobe room which just so happened to fit the destination, she also couldn't pass up the chance to out do Rose.

"**Right you are Martha Jones, but I'm sure the TARDIS has more than enough for you three to choose from." **The Doctor reassured them.

"**What about you?" **Donna said suspiciously.

"**Nope," He** smirked popping the 'p' as he stood up and climbed across Rose to get out of the chair.

"**That'd be right, can't you at least put on another suit I mean personally I think the brown one looks better on ya." **Rose quipped and Donna nodded her agreement.

"**Oh alright I'll change, you three better go and do the same we'll be landing in about an hour" **The Doctor ordered. '_Next she'll be telling me to make sure I wash behind my ears_ 'he smiled and thought to himself and made his way out of the room.

"**Oh and have a shower, make sure you wash behind your ears there's goop behind em' it really is disgusting." **Rose shouted after him. The Doctor couldn't help but grin as he heard her, she knows him so well his Rose does.

"**Well I'm off to take a bath; you two know where everything is in the wardrobe?" **Rose asked, and both Martha and Donna got up and nodded as all three left the kitchen together.

"**If you need any help give us a call, yeah?" Rose said **And with that the three women split and made their ways to their rooms.

Martha went straight for the wardrobe to grab the heavy satin gown she had found one day while exploring the TARDIS. The dress was ruby red with a black lace skin tight bodice. '_There's no way he can ignore this, and it's the best gown here, no way Rose can do any better'_ she thought smugly to herself. She pulled out of her mental congratulations as she heard Donna emerging from the floor above her. She was hauling a black and purple medieval gown with a great amount of difficulty from the second floor of the wardrobe.

"**There better not be any running involved if he expects me to wear this." **Donna grumbled as she walked past Martha and out into the corridor.

"**He promised us a holiday, so we better get one or else." **Martha agreed and followed behind the other woman and went back to her room to get ready to win the Doctors hearts.


	3. Old Friends

Rose was surprised to find a hot bath already waiting for her when she got to her room. It smelt wonderful, honey, jasmine and vanilla; she pressed a hand to the wall as she silently sent her thanks to the TARDIS. She stripped down and nearly didn't notice that the old girl had also taken the liberty of providing her with a dress for their next destination.

**"What would I do without you girl?" **She whispered and smiled as she sank down into the steaming water.

About an hour later the Doctor was waiting for his companions to join him in the console room. Donna came trudging into the room, not at all impressed with her current attire.

**"If you say anythin' I'll job ya, got it!" **She pointed menacingly at the Doctor who tried to bite back his grin.

**"Anything you say Donna?" **He quirked just as Martha came into the room.

**"God it takes ages to get into these things you know." **Martha said as she sauntered over to stand next to the Doctor.

**"Very nice Martha." **The Doctor said approvingly.

**"Rose, Rose where are you, come on we haven't got all cent…..ury….." **He broke off as he set eyes on her as she walked into the room.

**"Sorry I took so long the TARDIS sure can pick em' yeah. I agree with Martha, its taken me ages to get this thing on." **Rose didn't notice the dumbfounded looks on the faces of her three friends as she finished adjusting her dress

**"The, the TARDIS picked that?" **Martha stuttered as she pushed back down the anger that'd started to swell up inside her.

**"It's beautiful Rose, you look gorgeous!" **Donna marvelled as she moved around to admire Roses' appearance. She wore very little make up, her hair was pinned up off her face by an ivory comb that glittered in the light, with the length of her blonde hair dropping in ringlets down her back. Her dress was a beautiful pale cream with a velvet strapless lace up bodice dipping in a V at the hips. A floor length flowing satin skirt with swirling symbols embossed on the material adorned her legs and a silk overskirt bunched in sections held up to her waist with delicate little pink roses, ribbons and crystals that continued down the back of the dress into a small train. The whole thing finished off with a tan velvet cloak which matched the Doctors much to Martha's disgust.

The Doctor was brought of his apparent state of shock as the TARDIS shuddered as she landed. "Right we're here." He stated in a slightly higher pitch than normal as he turned the monitor so they could all see the luscious forest and vibrant shrubs surrounding the ship.

**"It's beautiful Doctor."** Rose breathed sending a tingle through his body due to her close proximity.

Martha was the first to the door, throwing it open and rushing out only to be brought to an abrupt stop as she slammed into a tall humanoid looking creature with yellow skin and piercing green cat-like eyes. He was dressed in a full length brown robe which resembled that of a Tibetan Monk from Earth and Martha couldn't help but stare at the strange markings that adorned his face.

**"Um sorry,"** Martha began but was cut off as the creature started laughing as he stared over her head.

**"Doctor? Doctor is that you? By the Goddess when will you stop going through regenerations like you change your underwear!"** He exclaimed pushing past Martha and dragging the Doctor into a bear hug.

**"Robert! Good to see you old friend, keeping out of trouble I hope?"** He smirked.

**"Old indeed Time Lord, you can talk, how old are you now 900 at least by my reckoning."** Robert smirked back.

**"Not a day over 904! Oh maybe give or take a few years, still young by any standards though."** He added.

**"900 years old my ass,"** Martha glared at him and crossed her arms, **"You've been telling him bollocks your not a day over 30!"** Donna just stared at the Doctor not knowing what to do or say.

**"He's an alien remember Martha, he's 904 years old, relatively speaking anyways,"** Rose began not knowing how she knew what she was about to say**," that's the thing about time travel though ain't it. All depends of where and when we land yeah. As far as linear time goes he could not have even been born yet, time isn't a straight line you know. And then consider the fact that his home planet existed outside of time and space, therefore the question becomes whether or not he really exists at all."**

**"Very good Miss Tyler, good to see you've been paying attention. Although questioning my existence Rose now that, that's just being rude, especially when I'm standing right next to you."** He laughed and wondered when she had surpassed him on coming up with timy wimy related explanations. He was also wondering how she knew those things about Gallifrey when he was positive that all he had told her was its name.

**"Hmmm, rude and not ginger,"** She grinned, **"Remind you of anyone?"**

**"Oi cheeky!"** He laughed and nudged her shoulder playfully.

**"Anyway, Bob let me introduce you to my companions, this lovely creature is Donna Noble, the wonderful Doctor Martha Jones, and this clever little ape is Rose Tyler."** He grinned down at her and stifled a chuckle as Bob formally greeted the first two women with a kiss and the rubbing of noses causing them to visibly stiffen awkwardly. Rose however was not taken aback and returned the greeting fully much to Bob's surprise and pleasure. Rose knew to expect anything with him in their travels.

**"Come my friends there is much to do. First we must find you a beast for the journey. Celebrations begin tomorrow in the mountains and we have a long night's travel in front of us." **Bob said and led the group away from the TARDIS towards the villiage.


	4. The Last

"Come my friends there is much to do. First we must find you a beast for the journey. Celebrations begin tomorrow in the mountains and we have a long night's travel in front of us." Bob gestured for them to follow him.

They made their way through the streets of the tiny village they had materialised near until they came to a small wooden house with a dainty white picket fence.   
In the front yard was another similar looking man to Bob but with blue skin. Bob approached him and began to converse, he nodded his response and pointed the group towards an enclosure with a young boy preparing tack, food and bottles of water. Bob moved to the boy and spoke to him before he ran off, returning moments later with three animals that resembled horses but nearly twice their size.

"Riding a horse, in this dress? You've got to be kidding me!" Martha whined. "Their huge, how are we going to even get up on them, besides that there's only three of them, what are we sharing them or something?" She continued to complain as she stared in total disgust at their aforementioned mode of transport.

"Yes Martha we are riding, and they're not horses, they're called Equinthorax and if I were you I'd be a little nicer considering they're highly sensitive to emotions so I would recommend that you don't insult them." He told her getting slightly annoyed at the fact she hadn't stopped whinging since they'd got here.

"Donna you'll be riding with Martha and Rose you're with me."

"Wait a sec, why does she get to ride with you?" Martha snapped angrily.

"Because you and I are the only ones who know how to ride Martha, you got a problem with that?" He snapped back.

"Fine," She hissed as he hoisted her up into the saddle followed by Donna who adjusted herself behind the other woman.

"Just follow Bob; we'll be right behind you." The Doctor added and nodded to Donna, "You'll be fine."

"At least we're not running." Donna surmised earning herself a cheeky grin.

The Doctor approached Rose who was stroking the head of one of the Equinthorax much to its enjoyment. "She likes you." The Doctor grinned at Rose. "Come on then, I'll hop on and pull you up." He said but before he could do anything the beast bowed and began to sit. The Doctor stared at Bob to see a likewise shocked expression on his face at the Equinthorax's actions.

"She really does like you it would seem, I've never seen that happen before." Bob marvelled. The Doctor settled in the saddle and pulled Rose on sideways in front of him, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, one on the reigns. "Hold on," He whispered into her ear causing her to shudder. She laced her fingers in his as the giant animal rose to its feet and began to move.

Rose and The Doctor rode in companionable silence, both contented with the fact that the other was with them and not separated by a dimension. He had often wondered how she had returned but decided that it was better off not questioned. He chose to assume that the rift had labelled her as non existent in Pete's World and returned her to her point of origin and most importantly him. They laughed as they watched Donna and Martha squabble over who was destined to meet their ends in the next episodes of their favourite soaps, at least there were no arguments on the TARDIS as to what they watched of an evening, besides he was quite content fixing the old girl while they did and Rose he noticed had taken an interest in watching him and asking questions about his ship's workings. He had been quite pleased with how much she had picked up in such a small space of time.

Bob dropped back to the pair after interrupting Martha and Donna's argument and instructing them to continue following the trail.

"My friend, have you found any others?" He queried softly and the Doctors thoughts shifted to the Masters' refusal to regenerate and the Rani's death by forced 12th regeneration. Rose watched the Doctors face fall as he responded and gripped his hand tighter.

"No, I am the last." He whispered and squeezed her hand softly back.

"There is a way Doctor," Bob began hesitantly only to be cut off by a angry time lord.

"No there isn't, besides its too dangerous, no one would survive it and apart from that where would I find anyone willing to risk their life in that way. Not for me. I'll live on alone, as it should be." He finished and looked away from Rose as a tear slid down her cheek.

"You know Doctor," Bob said, "As well as I do what would happen if you didn't exist, and since you are the last it is time you consider your options. You won't live forever you know that. What kayos would the universe descend into upon your death? The White Guardian cannot keep a balance without your help to protect it, without a Time Lord the entire universe is doomed." And with that Bob returned to the front of the group.


	5. An unbreakable Bond

The view from the mountain trail gave the convoy a unique position to observe the sun as it set. The sky was ablaze with dark purples and vibrant orange shades as the last of its light faded away behind the horizon. The slopes that surrounded their incline changed from the luscious green to a deep blue colour as the evening sky darkened. The moon had begun to rise and Rose and the Doctor watched as it cast an eerily beautiful silver reflection across the surface of the sea, dotted by electric blue Caster fish as they gathered for their evenings feeding frenzy.

"**It's beautiful."** Rose said as she leaned back into the Doctor, his arm instinctually wrapping further around pulling her closer.

"**Yes it is."** He whispered not only referring to their surroundings.

"**Doctor, why did you tell Martha that I couldn't ride?"** She queried after a few minutes.

"**Weeeeell, I don't know about you but if I had to listen to her complain about one more thing today I may very well have locked her in the TARDIS."** The Doctor confessed. **"And besides, since you've been back it's never really been just the two of us, the old team, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake."**

"**The Doctor and Rose." **She finished grinning up at him.

"**Rose and the Doctor."** He agreed grinning back at her.

"**Doctor?"**

"**Yes Rose?" **

"**What did he mean before, Bob I mean."** Rose asked some time later. The Doctor sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Rose, she could see right through him, too curious and concerned over him for her own good. One of the things he loved so much about her. But then he supposed, why shouldn't she know? She was his best friend, saved his lives a hundred times over, the most loyal and caring person he had ever encountered in over 900 years, seen and knew about everything he had done and she had accepted it and stayed with him in spite of it all. He owed it to her, he was all she had in this universe, and if he was honest with himself, she was all he had ever wanted in any universe.

"**Gallifrey, my home, was the second planet in the galaxy of Kasterborous, right in the centre of**** what you humans know as the Sagittarius constellation. ****Galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. ****250 million light years away from Sol III…..Earth."** The Doctor began.

"**Gallifrey."** She repeated as she rolled the name around her mouth.

"**Yes Rose."** He murmured.

"**Can you imagine shining silver leaves above a pool of liquid gold full of singing fish? Or twin suns that circle and fall in a rainbow heaven, along with another world in the sky? If you had come with me back before the war, I could have shown you all of that - and it would've been the dullest part of it all Rose I promise you that." **

"**Sounds like a dream."** She whispered.

"**It is now. A myth along with its people."** He breathed and a small smile spread across his face as he noticed that Rose had begun tracing patterns across the back of his hand. The same Gallifreyan he had once traced across her skin when she had come down with a nasty case of Martian Flu and he marvelled at how accurately he assumed she remembered them as she traced _**'I love you, don't be afraid I'm here with you always'**_on his skin.

"**When Gallifrey was destroyed Rose, it wasn't just wiped from this universe, but from every point in time and space, every dimension and plane of existence, any possible place it could have existed."** He told her sadly.

"**Bob's concerns are quite right, even I have to admit that. You see Rose in order for changes in history to make a difference their must be an outside observer watching these variations, so that what was, and what is becomes apart of that time line." He began and she nodded for him to continue. "When my planet existed that observer was called the eye of harmony**** which was the nucleus of a black hole ****stabilized in an eternally dynamic equation against the mass of Gallifrey."**

She nodded and he sighed as he continued. **"It was named the eye of harmony because it and Gallifrey along with the Time Lords sat outside of time and therefore outside of history watching the rest of the Universe."** He watched her as she processed this new information.

"**The eye encompassed what's known as the web of time which is a vast transdimensional spiral that holds all points in space and time, therefore creating an anchor for the continuity of the Universe."** He paused and looked at her waiting for some acknowledgement that she was still following.

"**Keep goin."** Rose encouraged him, **"You're talking bout the vortex yeah…..the whole of time and space, part of it always lives in the TARDIS?"** She said.

"**You really have been paying attention."** A small smile quirked his lips. **"Yes. Well, Time Lords where genetically linked to the web of time, so intertwined with its existence in fact, that we became a part of the very laws of time and space."**

"**So what you're sayin' is that you're keeping history unchanging merely by existing,** **which means that if you died, permanently, cause you're the last, not just this universe but the whole multiverse would collapse?"** Rose queried fear beginning to surface in her voice.

"**Yes."** He whispered so quietly she nearly didn't hear him.

"**But…….but you can't, you can't let that happen Doctor?"** She gasped.

"**There's nothing I can do."** The Doctor replied sadly.

"**But there has to be sumfin' you can……"** Rose interjected.

"**All that remains of Gallifrey is me and that little blue box of ours Rose, that's all."** The Doctor snapped. He wasn't angry with her, he was scared and she knew it. She couldn't help but smile a little though when she realised that he had referred to the TARDIS as not just his, but theirs.

"**I'm sorry Doctor, so so sorry."** She whispered as she turned to rest her head on his chest.

"**So am I Rose. Sorry for everything, sorry I've put you in danger more times than I care to remember, sorry I got you trapped in Pete's World, I'm sorry that now you're stuck with me and not your family, and now privy to yet another universal problem which will likely one day result in the end of everything."** He breathed the last as he hung his head.

"**Don't be sorry Doctor; it's where I want to be, nothin' has to be just your problem anymore, I'm here with you, I want you to tell me…..you are not alone Doctor."** She begged as she stared into his sad brown eyes. **"Besides, not so bad being with you ya know."**

"**Yeah?"** He asked smiling, hoping her answer would be the same as it was the last time he asked her that very same question.

"**Yes, I wouldn't be here otherwise, and don't you ever forget it, I wouldn't miss any of it for the world and you know that."** She spoke in a definite tone of finality as she turned back to the vista in front of them.

"**Good."** He whispered into her hair.

"**You should try and get some sleep Rose. We'll stop at dawn for breakfast, but we won't reach the mountains until tomorrow night."**

"**Actually that was something I was going to ask you about Doctor."**

"**Hmm, what's that, sleeping?"** He asked her slightly puzzled.

"**Yeah, well more like lack there of really. I mean I'm not tired so much, I sleep but only for a couple of hours. Been that way ever since before I left.**" She admitted.

"**Ahh. Sorry about that Rose, that would be because of me. Well when I say because of me I don't mean intentionally, more like a side effect really."** He began to babble.

"**A side affect? Side affect of what?"** Her tone getting higher as she spoke.

"**Of being with me, Rose."** He said in that tone that meant she had just dribbled on her own shirt.

"**What do you mean a side affect of you? I don't understand you're not an infection Doctor."** She said getting more confused by the second.

"**Calm down Rose, there's nothing to be afraid, it won't hurt you. Let me explain."** He reassured her and she relaxed in his arms.

"**As you know Rose I've had many companions over the centuries, some human, some Time Lord and some of the artificial intelligence variety." **

"**Yeah I remember Sarah Jane and K9, can't really spend forever alone you know Doctor."**

"**I know."** He paused slightly to look at her as he continued. **"You've been infected with my DNA Rose, time lord DNA. That's why you need so little sleep, because I don't."** He waited for what he assumed would be an angry outburst from his companion.

"**So…….how did that happen I mean you and me, we don't…well…you know…."** She broke off hoping he would understand her meaning without her actually saying it.

"**No, but you have the right idea. Prolonged exposure and physical contact is all it would take." **

"**But what about Martha and Donna, are they infected too?"**

"**No, they haven't been with me the same amount of time that you have, and they wouldn't have been at any risk of becoming infected anyway."**

"**How come? Did you expect me to become infected?"** She asked still puzzled.

"**I didn't expect anything from you Rose."** He sighed. **"The reason Donna and Martha are immune is because I want them to be, but with you I have no control over my ability to stop it. You see Rose, out of all of my companions you're the first that I've ever been close to. I've never been the way I am with you with anyone else in any incarnation. I've never wanted to hold another's hand in mine as much as I want……..need to hold yours. When I see the universe through your reactions and feel your emotions it's as if everything is new and there's hope. You bring me hope Rose and in the process you shatter my defences."** He smiled amazed at her.

"**That's how you know I'm near you isn't it, I mean I used to be able to sneak up on you in the console room, but, ever since you regenerated you'd known I was there."** She asked him a smile beginning to spread across her face. **"You can feel me"**

"**Yes."** He said simply.

"**But, doesn't that mean that I should be able to sense you too? Doesn't it work both ways."**

"**You can Rose. Not in the way that I can sense you, but haven't you ever wondered why it is that you know exactly what I need. How you know exactly what to say to help solve a problem?"**

"**But if I'm infected with your DNA, isn't there a way that I can sense you properly? You once said that you were telepathic so, isn't there a way, I don't know, for us to like talk to each other in our heads too?"**

"**Well, I suppose it would work. But what you're suggesting in a permanent connection Rose. We'd be bonded together in mind, our thoughts, dreams, and memories….fears. It could be done, but you have to understand that this form of bond on my planet was reserved for……………"** He trailed off slightly.

"**Reserved for what Doctor?"** She asked.

"**For mating pairs Rose." **She thought about this for a moment before she spoke.

"**And, that's a problem why? We don't have to be do we? I mean I don't really have a problem with that, but I mean if u didn't then………..I want you to do it, if you want the link as well I mean, then I want you to do it……..please?"** She said trying not to sound so desperate to be closer to him. He was slightly taken aback by her statement, she wanted to be closer to him, and he could feel it and he wanted nothing more than for her to fill the empty space left by the extermination of his people. She was still human though, infected with his DNA she maybe but not enough for her to be the other that he needed. He wanted her as a mate, but he knew as well as Bob that the process Bob had been going to refer to was the Chamelion Arch. She wouldn't survive it and he would not risk losing her permanently again.

"**Nope, no problem, but you have to sure Rose, once it's in place nothing can break it, for as long as you live we'll be mentally connected to each other, so be sure you want this."**

"**I'm sure Doctor."** There was no room for uncertainty in her voice this was what she wanted; she wanted him and him alone, always.

"**It won't take long to do, a few moments is all it takes. When it's done you'll be able to hear my thoughts, you'll feel me as a presence in the back of your mind as well as the TARDIS, you'll share my bond with her. And you'll be able to understand, read and speak Gallifreyan Rose without the TARDIS."** She nodded her understanding and grinned up at him.

"**No more swearin' at the TARDIS for you then."** She nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"**No I suppose not."** He mused grinning back down at her, then all of a sudden turning serious once more**. "Rose if there's anything that you don't want me to see then imagine a door, and I won't open it."** He told her honestly.

"**No, I've got nothing to hide from you Doctor, everything I was hiding I already told you." **He nodded knowing that she was referring to that day on the beach. He turned her further around in his arms so she was almost facing him as he brought his fingers up to her temples and laid his forehead against her own.

"**Relax Rose, I promise I won't hurt you."** He assured her.

"**I know."**

"**If it's too much tell me and I'll pull back, 900 years is a lot of memory Rose to take in all at once. The only upside about learning a new language and absorbing my memory is that when its done you will sleep, so just relax, I've got you so don't be afraid, okay?" **

"**I've got you too Doctor."** She smiled.

"**You ready?"**

"**Yes."** And with that he gently brushed his lips against hers, and that was all it took. A split second in real time, the mere brushing of lips….but for the two of them it took two hours of their inner time for the bond to complete itself, years and years of memories and emotions from the both of them. Fear/grief/joy/despair/loneliness/terror/life/hope/love every emotion imaginable drifted between the two of them, their friendship and the hopes of something more, and she saw the chameleon arch, she knew that he would never ask her to do it, would never risk her life like that, he didn't think he deserved that, and finally she understood why he was so hesitant to go any further than friends, to love her; her life was like a blip on his time line……..this bond was the closest they could come to being together………_**for now**_ she thought to herself.

_**Rose? **_

"**Doctor?"** She opened her eyes and nearly lost herself in his gaze.

"**That's you isn't it, all silver sitting just behind my eyes, I can feel you, huh and I can feel that you can feel me too, I'm all golden…..oh god I feel dizzy."** She swayed a little but he held her tightly against his chest and chuckled.

"**The planets turning Rose, you can feel it now too."** He whispered. **"I can teach you how to control all the extra senses since you no longer have the standard human 5. You have 27 in total now, so it'll take you some time to stabilize them, but for now I can control them until you get the hang of it." **

She closed her eyes as she felt the Doctor pulling all her senses into order and she was relieved as the dizziness subsided and exhaustion took over.

_**Doctor? Can you hear me now too?**_

_**Yes. **_He replied and she could feel the amusement and joy coming off him in waves.

_**Good. **_He could feel her relief as she replied.

"**And Doctor."** She said as she began to drift off. **"I know...you know…I mean you may never have said it but...I know yeah, i've always known." **She slurred.

_**Good.**_Was the last thing she heard as darkness claimed her.

They rode on in silence, Rose asleep in the Doctors arms; her head now lay resting in the crook of his neck, he sighed to himself as her sweet breath warmed his skin.

He smiled as their link flared as she dreamed, she was dreaming about him, and not for the first time it would seem judging by what he had absorbed of her subconscious along with her conscious mind. He all but blushed at the things she had been dreaming about him, and had to wonder if she had been spying on him for her mental image of him to be as accurate as it was. He was brought out of his musing by her whispering in Gallifreyan as her mind grasped his language, made easier by his DNA surging though her system from their link. He laughed and wondered if it were at all possible for him to completely transform her merely by thinking as she almost seemed to feed off his presence. But then again she always did, just as he fed off her as if she were a muse, like oxygen, and in many ways he thought, maybe she was.


	6. Epäkelpo Niellä

The sky was starting to grow light when the Doctor joined Donna who had been left to guide the beast as Martha had succumbed to sleep some time earlier. She gave the Doctor a tired smile as she looked down at Rose in his arms, clinging to the lapels of his jacket as if hanging on for dear life.

**"She's good for you Doctor. I've never seen you the way you are when she's around before."** Donna spoke softly so as not to wake either Rose or Martha who was currently drooling down her own arm.

**"She has that effect."** He said as he smiled down at the woman in his arms.

**"I don't mean to pry Doctor but I over heard what you an' Bob were saying earlier."**

**"Thought you might've."** The Doctor nodded and focused on the trail ahead.

**"You remember when you said to me that you wanted a….a mate?"** She queried hesitantly but continued when he looked her in the eyes.

**"Why not Rose……….I mean I know its none of my business, but the two of you have been inseparable since she came back and from what I've gathered it was the same before she……well, you know…..I was just wondering why not, why can't Rose be your mate."** She asked honestly confused.

**"It's not that simple Donna,"** he sighed. **"Rose is human I'm not. We're just not compatible enough."**

**"What do you mean enough?" **She asked, a long silence ensuing before he spoke.

**"My people didn't believe in marriage, some chose to be mutually exclusive to one person but because it wasn't necessary for the sake of continuing the species, sex and the like became an almost non existent factor in society. I mean we were still capable of it; it was just more of an activity one could engage in every few centuries if it took your fancy."**

**"So what about those who did choose to be 'exclusive', how did they do it I mean?'**

**"It's what's called Marking Donna, and it involves exactly what's on the box, something that I would never dare to assume or encourage anyone to agree to let alone Rose."** The Doctor ground out trying not to wake Rose as he saw her shift due to his change in mood.

Donna noticed this too as she watched Rose unconsciously trying to soothe him, running her hand down his arm to rub her thumb across his knuckles.

**"Rose wouldn't survive a bonding like that Donna, even if she did agree to being marked as my own, her biology wouldn't be able to handle the chemical markers released in her bloodstream and her body would slowly and painfully shut down…..being my mate would kill her."** The Doctor finished sadly.

**"I'm sorry………but you know what Doctor?"** Donna smiled.

**"What?"**

**"It doesn't matter really, because she is yours whether you realise it or not, there's no one else in this universe for her sides you……..and I think she was made for you too."** The Doctor nodded at Donna and the both of them looked down at her as she nuzzled deeper into his chest, an almost affirmative movement to Donna's comment.

**"Sometimes Donna, you're a lot wiser than I may give you credit for."** He replied and placed a hand on her shoulder as they rode side by side.

**"Damn right I am, and don't you forget it either." **She threatened and both of them broke out laughing causing Martha to jerk awake and Rose to stir once more in the Doctors arms.

**"Oh my god what happened, where is it, get away……oh god is that drool?"** Martha screeched, causing Rose to jump slightly.

**"Oi watch it!"** Donna snapped as Martha elbowed her in the ribs as she tried to inconspicuously wipe away the evidence of saliva on her dress.

**"Sshh, it's alright Rose."** He reassured and placed a kiss to her forehead. She grinned sleepily up at him and he chuckled slightly. **"How do you feel?"**

**"I feel a little dizzy again."** She murmured into his shoulder.

**"Hold on."** He spoke softly as he closed his eyes and slipped into her mind pulling her senses back together so he could control them through the connection once more.

**"Sorry about that,"** He whispered. **"I got a little distracted; I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."**

**"It's ok."** She breathed pressing a quick kiss to his neck before turning facing forwards, the Doctors arms possessively returning to encircle her body.

**"Are we there yet?"** Martha asked the Doctor.

**"We are indeed."** Bob shouted as he dismounted and moved to help Martha and Donna out of the saddle.

**"Thank god for that, for a moment there I thought maybe my butt had packed up and left."** Donna said relieved as she stretched and began helping Bob by collecting some firewood.

The Doctor slid off the Equinthorax and Rose followed landing safely in his arms, still swaying slightly as she got used to having two feet on the ground once more. He took her by the hand and led their stead to a patch of fresh green clover with delicate purple flowers sprouting every here and there. Rose stood stroking the beast as the Doctor removed items from the saddle bags and moved to join Bob busily preparing breakfast.

**"So, no trouble I hope since I was here last?"** The Doctor asked Bob as he poured omelette mixture into a small pan already sizzling from the heat of the fire.

**"No nothing as drastic, a revolution here, a small uprising there. Nothing to be too concerned about Doctor. Everything seems to be flowing as it should."** Bob reassured him smiling as he continued adding bits and pieces to the delightfully smelling mixture bubbling away in front of him.

**"Good. I was a little worried having left returning for so long. At lot has happened as you know."** He admitted.

**"Yes, we have been monitoring an increase in instability within the past few years, though I'm sure you're aware of what I'm referring to: paradox, reapers, fractures and its getting worse."** Bob said lowering his voice so the others would not hear him. **"Something is coming Doctor, something big…….the mystics have seen it, been prophesizing it for centuries.**

**"Prophesizing what?"** The Doctor asked intrigued.

**"We are not sure, but it seems as though whatever is to come involves you Doctor."** He paused looking knowingly at his friend. **"A traveller without a home, who will bring with him a presence unlike nothing the universe has ever witnessed before. They have foreseen the epäkelpo niellä."**

**"Bad wolf."** The Doctor breathed.


	7. Tread Carefully Martha Jones

**"Bad wolf."** The Doctor breathed looking over his shoulder towards his companions. 

**"It can't be Bob, the bad wolf no longer exists I took the power from Rose it killed me, but I assure you there is no threat there."** The Doctor ground out.

**"Do not worry yourself Doctor; I never said that anything was viewed as a threat. There is more you should know, but here is neither the time nor the place, come we will eat then continue our journey."** Bob finished by handing the Doctor a plate of food.

**"Oh that smells wonderful."** He heard Rose say from over his shoulder as she breathed in the smell of the fire and food.

**"I'll say…….get in quick before this lug eats it all; I've seen him make short work of larger helpings."** Donna teased the Doctor and handed Rose and Martha a plate.

**"Oi why must everyone always pick on me?"** The Doctor pouted.

**"That's exactly why! Makes it all the more entertaining us watching you pout like a four year old."** Martha laughed as she all but barged Rose out of the way in order to sit next to the Doctor. Martha smirked to herself now that she was on one side and Bob on the other Rose wouldn't be able to sit anywhere near him. Not affected by Martha's intrusion Rose took a place opposite them next to Donna.

**"Yeah, I can see the headlines now….The Doctor, actual age 904, apparent age 30, mental age 12….. Oh god I could get shirts made up for each of us."** Rose laughed causing Donna to nearly fall off her seat in hysterics and the Doctor to begin choking on his breakfast.

**"Now hold on just one minu……"** The Doctor started but was cut off again.

**"I got another one how bout 'Ruffle Here!' with an arrow pointed to his hair!"** Rose continued between giggles.

**"Or 'I can insult 15 species before breakfast how bout you?"** Rose panted out between tears of laughter

The Doctor sat open mouthed as his friends made fun of him. **"What did I ever do to be stuck with you lot."** This just made them laugh harder.

**"Oh, what about 'Trust me I'm a Doctor'…….."** Donna added.

**"Some things never change Doctor."** Bob smiled, not able to keep a straight face thoroughly entertained as the women continued.

**"Rude and not ginger!!!"** Rose shouted and doubled over joining Donna on the ground, a sight that made the Doctor unable to continue holding a straight face as he too began laughing with them.

**"I'm here to save the world, but as a Doctor I won't be working weekends or evenings."** Donna spluttered nearly breathless.

**"The Last of the Time Lords."** Martha hooted over them not wanting to be left out of the loop. This however brought an immediate cease of noise and movement from the other four, and Martha quickly wished she could just crawl under a rock and hide. So much for her plan to woe the Doctor, god had she just put her foot in it or what.

**"So,"** Rose began changing the subject as she got up to collect everyone's plates, **"How much further do we have to travel Bob till we're, well, till we're where ever it is we're goin?"**

**"A few hours more, we shall arrive upon the setting of the sun. Then we shall participate in the festivities and give thanks and praise to the goddess and her minions to ensure a bountiful season to come."** Bob replied, his eyes thanking her for the distraction. The Doctor however seemed to be finding it slightly more difficult to pull his attentions away, he merely sat unmoving staring at the fire as the flames danced in the shadows still lurking in the dawn.

_**"Are you alright? And before you say 'I'm always alright' just remember that it's me your talking to."** _Rose whispered into his mind. The Doctor slowly looked up at her barely able to manage a weak smile.She nodded as he got up and moved to repack the animals with Bob, he would talk to her about it when he was ready, she was sure of that. She couldn't however let this go without a few choice words to Martha who she found trying to hide as Donna gave her a mouthful of her own.

**"What the hell where you thinking!"** She shouted.

**"I expected a lot more from you Martha, you know that him bein' the last of his kind is nothing to joke about! Are you trying to hurt him even more? Did you even stop to think about what he's goin through?"** Donna continued.

**"I'm sorry I jus……."** Martha tried.

**"Not as sorry as you should be."** Donna snapped. Rose stood silently behind Donna, arms folded across her chest as she watched.

**"Tread carefully Martha Jones."** Rose snarled causing the woman to cower at the sheer force behind her words. The two women stood staring at each other and Martha wasn't sure but she thought for one second that she saw a golden fleck shoot across Rose's eyes just before she turned and walked off.

**"Who does she think she is?"** Martha snorted when Roes was out of ear shot.

**"She's protective of him. She's his best friend and she knows him a damn sight better than any of us. And that includes you. Now get on or we'll never get to the mountains on time. And god I hope it goes quickly cause I could use some sleep"** Donna sighed as she pushed Martha up onto the Equinthorax and climbed on behind her.

The Doctor was standing staring out over the valley when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He dropped his head before he turned to look into Rose's face. He smiled sadly and took her hand, helped her up onto their beast and silently joined her. She waited until the other three had passed ahead of them before she wrapped the Doctors arms around her once more, entwining their fingers. She felt him sigh into her neck, she could feel the despair and loneliness coming off him in waves, even her presence in his mind wasn't enough to fill that gapping part of his soul. She couldn't help but sob audibly as his emotions mixed with her own took over. He pulled her tighter.

**"I'm sorry Rose."** He whispered.

**"Don't be."** She replied bringing his hand to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss across his knuckles.

_**'I just wish there was something I could do.'** _She spoke into his mind.

**"You've already done more than enough for me Rose, and for that I'm indebted to you, always and forever."** He whispered back.


	8. Echoes of Home

It was late when they finally arrived in the small village nestled in the valley between two gigantic snow topped peaks. The moonlight provided little assistance as they made their way down the small path leading to a modest lodging. Bob dismounted and after instructing the others to stay as they were he ducked inside. 

**"My god, I'm so tired I could sleep for a week."** Donna whispered.

**"Soon Donna, I don't think we're staying here tonight, from what I can gather we're to head a little further up there."** He replied pointing to a large stone dwelling a few hundred yards above their heads.

**"Too bad if any of us were afraid of heights."** She murmured as she looked down into the centre of the village and back up to where the Doctor had pointed.

**"Do they have showers here, god I could kill for a hot one?"** Martha asked the Doctor.

**"No showers, but the baths are heated using geothermal energy. They ****use steam from within the earth's crust to heat their buildings and water. Just what you lot need, an endless supply of hot water."** He grinned.

**"Just a shame we didn't bring any other clothes. Not really the best things to be sleeping in are they?"** Rose said to Donna, **"Not to mention they're nearly ruined from the trip up here."**

**"Ah, don't worry about that, I'm sure Bob can manage to arrange you all something to wear for tonight."** The Doctor assured them. Bob re-emerged and motioned for them all to follow him as he led them up another slightly narrower track up into the mountain itself. It didn't take them long to reach their destination and The Doctor quickly dismounted to help his companions down. First Donna, who was about to pass out any second, Martha and then he returned to Rose. He helped her down and she turned and spoke to the Equinthorax.

**"Thank you."** She whispered. The Doctor watched and waited for her with a proud smile on his face. He wasn't sure but he though for one moment that the beast had actually nodded an acknowledgment to her words. She smiled as she looked up to see him waiting for her and took his hand as they followed Bob indoors.

The group settled in front of the warmth provided by a crackling open fire in the main sitting room, a young girl brought them all a steaming cup of tea which was gratefully accepted. Bob returned after a few moments with the young girl, whose name turned out to be Jenna, who was carrying in her arms a selection of night gowns for the three women.

**"I hope these will be sufficient for tonight ladies."** Bob said as Jenna handed them one each. **"Tomorrow, I've asked for the women of the village to bring you each up something appropriate for the festivities."** He smiled before taking a seat next to the Doctor.

**"Thanks Bob."** Donna yawned causing a chain reaction even the Doctor couldn't help but sympathise with. Bob merely laughed.

**"It will take you a few days to adjust; it seems those who are not used to the higher altitude and thinner air tend to tire easily." **He chuckled.

**"Oh and 24 hours on a smelly donkey wouldn't have anything to do with it."  
**Martha muttered and received a clip to the ear from Donna.

**"I'm sure we'll get used to it." **The red head replied speaking up to cover Martha's whining.

**"Don't you agree Rose?"** Donna asked. They all turned upon her lack of response to find her staring out the large windows behind them. It was almost as though she was somewhere far away. They followed her eyes and what a beautiful scene to behold now that the moon had reached its peak in the night sky and shone a soft silver light upon the mountains and valley. It almost looked as though the trees below were silver, and the shadows they cast made the grass appear a deep purple shade. She rest her head and a palm against the cool glass of the window.** "Home."** She murmured as the Doctor came up next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_**"No Rose**,_ he whispered into her mind**."_But close."_**

**"Planet earth to Rose!!!"** Donna said with a little more volume than the last time. Rose glanced up at the Doctor to see a pained expression before turning to the other woman. **"Sorry Donna,"** she laughed, **"was miles away there for a second."**

**"It's alright it happens. Especially with this one."** She teased pointing at the Doctor who had begun to open and close his mouth in disbelief.

**"Donna Noble, I'm hurt really."** He spluttered and tried to look as innocent and offended as possible, while trying to cover the pain he felt as he looked out at what Rose had referred to as home, she was right though, even if she had only glimpsed it though his memories Gallifrey had indeed been similar.

**"Yeah right…Anyways, I don't know about any of you but I think that I need to lie down before I fall down."** She yawned again.

**"Indeed, it has been a long trip, Jenna will show you to your rooms where you'll find a place to wash up, as well as a soft bed and clean sheets." **Bob gestured and smiled as Martha and Donna all moved to follow Jenna.

**"Go on Rose."** The Doctor nudged her gently in the shoulder.

**"What about you?"** She asked trying to stifle a yawn.

**"I'll stop by on my way past later, go on off you go the land of nod awaits."** He smiled and gently pushed her to follow the others.

_**"Promise?"** _She spoke silently and turned to glance at him one last time.

He nodded, **"I promise."** And he watched as she disappeared down the hallway.

Bob appeared behind the Doctor and handed him a glass full of bluish liquor which he quickly accepted, draining half the contents in the first mouthful before he turned to stare out at the expanse of mountain range.

**"She is indeed fond of you my friend."** Bob smiled not turning to face the Doctor.

**"I know."** He said simply taking another mouthful.

**"And you feel for her also."** It was a statement rather than a question.

**"Yes."** The Doctor replied not willing to elaborate on how he felt for her to anyone else when he hadn't even told her yet, oh she knew, but he hadn't been able to say it aloud.

**"Enough that you have risked a telepathic bond with one as fragile as a human Doctor?"** He asked now turning to face his friend.

**"Never could hide much from you could I Bob…I trust her more than I've ever trusted anyone before in all my lives"** the Doctor sighed. **"She's not fully human Bob, she's infected with my DNA, I'm not quite sure to what extent yet, but it's enough to safely support a permanent link between us, and no it's not enough for her to be with me, for her to be my mate it would ki……….." **He trailed off once more.

**"Indeed."** Bob replied. They stood in silence as they watched the fireflies gather out above the Jasmine vine that covered the small balcony on the other side of the glass doors.

**"She needs your protection Doctor."** Bob said seriously. **"The Oracles speak of the wolf facing an unspeakable and unnamed foe, one that only the storm can protect her from."**

**"I need to see the Oracle; I need to find out what's happening, to her and to me..."** The Doctor trailed off looking once more out to the expansive valley below them.

**"I need her Bob, it's strange and unprecedented….I've never needed someone or something as much as I need her. When I lost her it was as if a part of me had been ripped out, I need to feel her, to touch her……when I'm out of contact with her it's like my skin is on fire and only her touch can extinguish it."** The Doctor sighed again, **"I don't know what to do."**

**"Think of it no more this night my friend. Go to her, take rest in her company. For as surely as you cannot stand to not be in her presence, I believe that she too may suffer the same."** Bob said and smiled as he pat his friend reassuringly on the back. **"You will see the Oracle tomorrow as will your companions; it is as you know a part of the festival in honour of the goddess." **The Doctor nodded in agreement.

**"Sleep well Bob."** The Doctor said as he left the room and headed down the corridor towards his companions.

**"Sleep well my dear time lord, for happier days lie ahead of you both."** He whispered and smiled as he took one last look around the room and turned out the lights.


	9. Calming the Tempest

The Doctor made his way quietly down the corridor stopping to listen at Martha's door, then Donna's, chuckling as he heard her snores through the old oak door, a true sign that the woman was indeed in need of a good rest judging by her tone and volume. Finally he came upon Rose's room; the door was slightly ajar so he pushed it open a little more to find her standing out on the landing staring wistfully as she watched the second moon rising in the distance still dressed in the torn and dirty clothing they had arrived in. A gentle but chilling breeze blew in through the doors wafting the scent of jasmine, honey and what he knew was just Rose. She looked like a goddess as a gathering of fireflies circled around her hair as it danced in the wind, and as she turned towards him the moon silhouetted her body perfectly, she was ablaze in its ephemeral light, his Rose who for one terrifying moment in time became all that is, all that was, and all there ever could be, a goddess of time itself…..she who had gone from a simple human shop girl, to everything he held dear in the universe.

**"Can't sleep?"** He asked softly knowing she was aware of his presence, he sighed as she turned, a tired but cheeky grin gracing her features when she noticed that he had been running his fingers through his hair which was now sticking up at all sorts of manic angles.

**"You go,"** She motioned to the bathroom, **"I think you should clean up first, I'll wait; besides I need your help to get out of this stupid dress."** She laughed then as did he.

**"Alright."** He agreed, **"I won't be a moment and then I'll help you escape from that death trap the TARDIS calls a dress, don't get me wrong it looks fantastic but not really appropriate for Equinthorax travel."** She nodded laughing along with him before he disappeared into the other room. Rose returned her attention back to the landing, she smiled and laughed softly as she felt and watched the fireflies dance about her hands as she played them through the air, much to their pleasure too it seemed. She was startled for a moment as the Doctor's arm reached around her waist and pulled her back against him, she sighed into the embrace feeling his emotions calming a little in her presence. He moved back slightly and began unlacing the back of her dress, admiring the detail and care which the TARDIS so lovingly put into making this for Rose, its was almost a shame that it had met its end, and Rose was just stunning in it, even as he removed the remnants of her train. He stopped just as the dress began to fall off her shoulders exposing an expanse of soft pale skin.

**"Go on,"** he gestured, **"I'll be just here when you get back I promise."** She nodded and disappeared. It was at this point that he himself had to acknowledge just how tired he was, exhausted in fact. He moved over to the bed and pulled back the soft, warm, woollen blanket just as Rose returned. Setting her tattered dress over the back of a nearby arm chair before crawling up the bed and ducking under where the Doctor held open the quilt she grabbed his arm just as he was about to tuck her in, alone.

**"No you don't,"** she whispered pulling him in behind her, **"You're exhausted too and you're gonna sleep whether you like it or not……besides, I need you close...please just….just stay with me tonight?"** She pleaded. He nodded and curled into her back, pulling her into his chest as he wrapped the two of them up in the warmth of their surroundings.

**"Doctor?"** She asked hesitantly.

**"Hmmm?"** Was his only response.

**"Will you…..can you tell me more about Gallifrey….about your home? Please?"**

**"Yes Rose,"** he murmured, **"But not tonight. Rest now my Rose tomorrow we'll be honoured guests in the celebrations plus we'll get to meet the Oracle, how brilliant is that."** He spoke into the back of her neck. She wasn't fooled though, she knew something was wrong and it wasn't just that he was tired but something else which she knew in his voice meant something wasn't quite right.

**"What's wrong Doctor?"** She whispered as she turned in his embrace to face him.

**"Oh so many thing Rose…..the price of tea in China, Cardiff…..Jack…"** He trailed off as an incredibly tired Tyler woman tried to glare at her time lord, _'huh'_ she thought, _'my time lord'_ at what point had she claimed him as her own, she became a little distracted from her previous glaring as she thought, interrupted only by the sound of the Doctors voice. 

**"The day I took your hand in that basement Rose….."** He mumbled as his eyelids became too heavy to remain open. **"That's the day I became yours…..always and forever."** She smiled and wrapped her arms around him pulling them together, feeling him tighten his embrace as she did.

**"I know Doctor."** She whispered, **"Because that was the same day I became yours…forever, and one day I will get my forever with you."** She yawned once more then nuzzled deep into the Doctors chest.

**"You'll never be alone again My Doctor,"** she mumbled as sleep claimed her, **"I promise."** He smiled as the darkness claimed him only half aware of what she had said, but comforted by it none the less.

Unfortunately though even in sleep the Doctors mind was at unrest, mentally tossing and turning while his body stay still and silent holding onto Rose as if she were an anchor to reality. She could feel him, could see the silver flaring in her mind as she slept and wondered why he did not seek her out in mind when he was unable to calm and control his thoughts and emotions. So she decided that since he would not seek her, then she would find him. She reached out and pulled herself along a tendril of silver and found herself in what looked like his study on the TARDIS, she stood silently at the door watching as he paced relentlessly up and down the bookshelves, pulling out old volumes of long forgotten law and flinging about ancient texts and manuscripts, looking, searching for something he just couldn't find, then with an almighty outburst of alien profanity he ripped one of the book cases from the wall, it was then that Rose stepped forward from her place in the shadows, reached out and with a golden pulse held the shelf in mid air. It was then that he swung around panting and furious.

**"Rose what are you doing in here?"** He demanded still breathless.

**"Saving you from yourself."** She replied with equal force not willing to let him stand over her when he so desperately needed her help. It was then that she pushed the cabinet back into place and in a swirl of golden light, almost like a tornado, the books and parchment returned to their homes in the shelving.

**"My mind isn't a safe place Rose you shouldn't be in here."** He slumped down onto the small sofa in the corner covering his face with his hands.

**"And by the looks of it, neither should you."** She replied softly coming to sit next to him. **"What is it you're looking for Doctor; maybe I can help you find it?"** He smiled sadly at her.

**"Oh Rose I wish you could, but there is no one left, my people are gone….you, you Rose are the closest thing I have to my own kind but I can't even have you…..I'd break you Rose do you understand that, we can't be together because I'd hurt you….because a physical bonding would kill you. I just want a mate. I need a mate. I want you."** He sighed and she remained silent not knowing what to say, so she took his hand in her own and pressed a kiss to his palm.

**"Come here,"** She whispered and pulled him down so that his head rested on her lap as she gently stroked his hair, softly humming a lullaby she couldn't remember ever hearing but knew just the same. She let her love and protection seep through his mind as she tried to sooth his very soul. After a few moments he spoke.

**"How did you do that anyways?"** He murmured, vaguely gesturing to the now tidy floor and bookshelf.

**"Doesn't matter really, this is your mind, I can only do what you allow me too, isn't that the way it works?"** She asked, not really a question but more of a diversion.

**"I suppose…"** He muttered as he turned to face her wrapping one arm around her waist as he nuzzled into the warmth of her lap and her touch.

**"Sleep now Doctor."** She whispered and he nodded as she slowly pulled out of his mind and pulled him closer to her as he then finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep and within moments, Rose too followed.


	10. Accusations and Resolutions

Warm morning light crept slowly into the room as the sun finally made its way higher in the sky and over the mountain peaks surrounding the house. The Doctor and Rose lay deep in slumber, both still holding each other as tightly as they had the night before when all of a sudden Donna burst through the door closely followed by Martha. As soon as she heard the door open Rose's eyes snapped open and moving at a speed one would have missed if you had blinked covered the area in front of the Doctors body in a protective stance almost snarling at the two before she realised who they were. The two of them stopped dead in their tracks, staring.

**"Sorry."** She said as she hung her head and slipped off the end of the bed, making her way silently across the room and into the bath.

**"No worries."** Donna replied, **"Probably should have knocked, sorry, didn't realise you were in here too."** She spoke to the Doctor who had awoken after feeling Rose shift from his grasp and a deep sense of urgency and the desire to protect. **"We only came in to tell Rose that the dresses from the village had arrived and oh my god they are gorgeous!" **

**"No it's fine."** He said sleep still heavily evident in his voice.

**"Yeah, I'm sure it was."** Martha snapped as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. The Doctor looked up at her, noticing the irritation in her voice and body language.

**"What?" **He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

**"All comfy and warm there curled up next to a half naked companion."** She barked angrily. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

**"Martha!"** Donna warned jumping to her friends defence.

**"What!? Why does SHE get to sleep with him, and dressed in what she was?"** She snapped back at Donna.

**"You're dressed in the same thing Martha we all are, or are you blind?"** She asked seriously waving her arm in front of Martha's face. **"Besides their not like that."**

**"Stop it!"** She batted the other woman's arm away, **"He's got his own room so why is in here with her then?"** She demanded, hands on hips glaring between Donna and the Doctor. The Doctor merely sat staring, watching the two like a game of tennis

**"Because he's 900 years old and he does what he bloody well wants that's why," she shot back, "……..who are you anyways his mother!"**

**"I'll tell you what though, there's something wrong with her that's for sure and he can't keep away, she's wrong, different….possessed." **

**"Right that's enough Martha,"** Donna snapped and began ushering the dark woman out of the room, **"No more talking for you again….ever!!" **

**"We'll be back in just a second."** She shouted back to the Doctor as she shut the door and glared at Martha.

**"Don't you deny it you saw her before,"** Martha whispered angrily, **"I don't know any humans whose eyes glow and snarls like a wild dog about to attack how bout you?"**

**"Let's not forget about your time at Torchwood, or have you forgotten that, you're not exactly 100 human either, or me, we're more than that now…..background radiation remember so don't go barking up that tree."**

**"So what!! She's different, more so even than you or I, Donna…..haven't you noticed how he can't leave her alone, can't go not even for one minute without touching her, it's like she's got a spell on him even while I was with him while she was gone…."**

**"No,"** Donna spoke quietly, **"He loves her Martha and that drives you mad because he doesn't want you. Don't think none of us have noticed how you've been trying to keep them separated, tryin to get between them."**

**"That's bollocks…"**

**"No it's not Martha,"** Donna interrupted harshly, **"That man, that alien in there has lost everything, his people, and his planet and then he lost her not long after. You left him too remember, just as I did and he was alone. He needs her because she's all he has left; she knows more about what he's been through, more about the Time War, than any of us even more than Jack. And after what happened to her family he's all she's got too. And you know what…?"**

**"What?"** Martha replied pouting and stomping down the hallway in front of the other woman. **"He can't even have her, so whatever you thought they might've been doin' in there together, let me assure you that it's not what it seemed….she's too different, they're both too different and I think that's bollocks! He's given this universe so much, destroyed his home so he could protect it, and everything gets thrown back in his face. He's so desperate for an equal, for a mate and there is no one left."** She grabbed Martha by the shoulders and forcefully turned her to look into her eyes.

**"Let him have her Martha, as much as he can and be happy for him because you know as well as I that he's a different person around her, the loneliness and despair is lessened so please…please…..just let it be, let them be." **

**"But I…."** Martha tried.

**"Let them have whatever it is they've got for as long as they can and be glad for it."** She replied softly begging Martha to understand. Martha stilled for a moment before lowering her head and nodding.

**"You're right Donna."** She sighed, resigned to the fact that she never really had a chance against Rose; she couldn't even compete with the memory of the woman let alone the real thing.

**"But you know what?"** Martha smiled.

**"What?"** Donna asked noticing the smile on her face.

**"You and I are gonna be the best friends he's ever had and we'll be there for him, for them both, no matter what, every step of the way. Because I don't NOT want the Doctor in my life, and I suppose it is time I gave Rose a chance….after all he only takes the best."**

**"Damn right he does,"** Donna laughed putting her arm around the other woman's shoulders, **"Come on then, lets get those dresses and take them into their room, I feel like a little game of dress up!"**

**"I do believe I agree with that, excellent idea…..you grab the clothes and I'll go and scrounge up some breakfast in the kitchen."**

**"Oh god food sounds brilliant."** Donna sighed and her stomach growled its reciprocation.

**"Alright meet you back at The Doctor and Rose in about ten!"** Both women agreed and went their separate ways.


	11. Myth and Legend

"Everything alright?" The Doctor asked as he lent in the doorway of the bathroom. Rose was leaning heavily against the sink, water dripping from her pale features.

"Yeah, its jus'…….I don't know what come over me….I was ready to…" She trailed off clenching her fists tightly against the counter top. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know,' he smiled softly catching her reflection in the mirror; "you thought I was in danger didn't you?" She nodded and sighed.

"I don't know what come over me Doctor….I just had to…needed to….I was ready to go anything that I come across to protect you, it was almost like a…an animal instinct…I'm sorry." She dropped her head once more and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. The Doctor turned her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh, it's alright Rose and don't ever be sorry," He whispered into her hair, "you're bound to me now remember, it's become a natural instinct to you, but it works both ways. The only reason I didn't react to them is because they're female, they pose no threat to me, but to you……." She pulled back to look at him.

"Oh my god, will I always do that to them." She asked.

"Yes, but in time you'll be able to control it, see I can help you just like I can control your other senses." He assured her. "It's a side effect as such, because we share a telepathic bond meant for mates Rose and because we haven't……we can't……" He trailed off.

"Because it'd kill me." She whispered into his chest. "So you're holding everything together up here?" She asked tapping her temple. He nodded.

"Let it go…."

"Rose you'll….

"Just for a minute? Please I just want to know….I want to feel the turning…please..." He nodded reluctantly, closed his eyes gently releasing one at a time, the barriers that held her extra senses in line, and he caught her as her knees buckled. She clawed up his chest relaxing as he pulled her into his lap and held her tighter against his chest.

"It'll pass, focus on me, find me in your mind; I'm here……hold on to me." He whispered "It's so beautiful yet so overwhelming all at once." She smiled then suddenly he watched as her brow furrowed in concentration and her eyes closed tighter.

"Why?" She whispered painfully and reached her shaking hands up to his temples, "why do you keep it hidden away from me?…..don't hide it, it's too much to bare on your own……it's what I'm here for" He looked at her in confusing before he realised that not only had he dropped her defences but let his slide along with them. He quickly pulled back from her mind.

"NO!" She shouted into his shoulder, "Please don't….." She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes shining with tears, a mirror image of his own.

"It's too much for you Rose………" He breathed and shook his head. "I….I….too much, you need time to get used to it….."

"No please, so alone, so scared……so empty. I can feel where they used to be Doctor, I know how it feels to be empty, please……do it properly, I can handle it. Show me, teach me?"

"I will Rose, but it will take a good length of time and we don't really have that right now, but I promise I'll keep my mind open to you alright, enough that you will feel most of my thoughts without them overwhelming you, alright?" He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead as she nodded.

"Can you hear mine? All the time I mean if you're holding my head together?" She asked softly.

"No, I shut them out….I remember how upset you were the first time I told you the TARDIS got inside your mind, I didn't think you'd appreciate….."

"You daft old git," She smiled up at him, "I appreciate it but that's why I wanted a bond Doctor, I want you in here with me always." She slipped her fingers off his temples and held his cheek as he leaned into her touch.

"Let me help lessen the weight of the worlds you protect, please….let me protect you." She nodded encouragingly as his features turned up his 1000 watt grin and hugged her tighter before pulling her back and kissing her forehead once more.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you my beautiful Rose, but I'm so glad I met you." He laughed.

"Me too." She smiled back. The both of them were interrupted by the sound of their door opening and closing.

"Doctor? Rose?" Donna bellowed.

"God woman you could wake the dead with that voice!" The Doctor yelling over his shoulder.

"Where the hell are you two?"

"In here." The Doctor called.

"Well come on then, Martha added, "Breakfast is getting cold."

The Doctor turned to see Rose had already caught onto his thoughts and was grinning.

"My thoughts exactly!" He pulled her up with him and grabbing her hand dragged her out to the others.

"I even managed to find you a couple of banana's Doctor." Martha laughed as she threw them at him as they came closer to the table that was set up out on the balcony.

"Oh and Bob said that he would join us later at the festival, said he had some things to take care of before the main event tonight or whatever." Donna added and the Doctor nodded as he tried to swallow the massive bite he had taken out of said banana.

"Well at least we know how to shut you up now." Martha quipped and both Rose and Donna joined her in laughter at the indignant look on the Doctors face.

"Yeah, either that or those edible ball bearings he loves so much, or a good snog?" Rose added and the Doctor nearly choked only causing the three to laugh a little harder.

"God I'm starving," Rose said as she piled a heap of scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate when she noticed that Martha was looking a little awkward, "Aren't you having some too?" She asked the dark woman.

"Yeah, she said hesitantly, "I was just wondering if I could speak to you for a minute, you know alone." She said gesturing to the Doctor and Martha who were arguing over who got the last of the jam.

"Sure," She said placing her knife and fork on the table and getting up to follow the other woman.

_"Rose?" _He questioned her retreating back. She smiled at the fact he could do so many things at once including eat, argue with Donna and hold a conversation with her mind as well.

_"It's alright; Martha just wants a word alone." _She felt his acceptance and winked at him as she turned and shut the bathroom door behind them.

"What's wrong Martha?" Rose asked as she noticed her unease.

"Rose…..I'm sorry," She sighed, "I'm sorry I've been such a pain and trying to get in between you and the Doctor….I'm sorry I upset him, hurt him…..but I love him and now I realise that he loves you and I'm sorry I've been interfering." She looked down at her feet and hugged herself. She felt Rose's hands on her shoulders.

"I know it's hard Martha, I'm sorry he doesn't love you the way you want him to, but he does love you and he'll never forget you. No matter what happens you'll always have a place in his hearts…I guess I was just lucky enough to be able to hold them." She pulled Martha into a hug and she held her in return.

"Just take care of him, he deserves someone, deserves to be happy." Martha replied.

"I know and I'm gonna make damn sure he is trust me on that." Rose promised. "But you deserve to be happy as well….soon; very very soon you'll find someone too Martha, I know it, I can feel it and you're gonna be so happy because they'll fill you so completely with love, then you'll know how I feel everyday when I'm with the man I love….alien…..oh you know what I mean." And both women laughed.

"You really think?" Martha smiled.

"I know it." Rose grinned, "Now let's go and eat before my alien devours the whole table, or worse Donna's got him pinned to the floor for eating all the jam."

"Oi I told you to leave me some." Donna shouted and clipped the Doctor in the back of the head as Rose and Martha re-entered the room.

"Ouch!! Donna you're going to damage my highly developed Time Lord brain." He whined.

"Oh what a shame that would be." Donna muttered darkly as she snatched the jar from his sticky fingers. "And don't even think about sticking your fingers anywhere near my food again either." He had the decency to look a little guilty.

"Good to see everything's still where I left it then." Rose teased and passed the bowl of egg to Martha.

"Why does everyone assume that I have the capacity to eat like a horse?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know, some of the things I've seen pass those lips would give a horse a run for its money." Martha and Donna stifled a laugh as Rose took a mouthful of her food not looking in the Doctors direction.

"Oh and you keep an eye of everything that passes my lips do you Miss Tyler?" He challenged.

"Oh let me think, how about Mrs Webbers marmalade, the wall you licked in Scottland that time, the radio before the Queens coronation, the blood on the Sycorax ship oh and then there was Farkut Antoinette Asento." The Doctor visibly stiffened and dropped his fork seconds before it reached his mouth. 

"Rose you know full well that she snogged me!" He said pointing his fork at her.

"Who?" Donna asked.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson," Rose said as pompously as she could before taking another mouthful.

"You snogged Madame De Pompadour?" Martha asked in disbelief.

"No," The Doctor interjected quickly, "She snogged me!"

"Oh my god you intergalactic hussy you!" Donna shot at him. "Bet Rose wasn't impressed with you then."

"Oh come on! She's had her fair share of pretty boys come aboard the TARDIS!" He defended. "Adam, Jack and Mickey ring any bells, although I'd hardly class Mr Mickey as pretty." He added.

"Oh yeah, what about Jabe and Lynda with a Y?" She challenged.

"At least they didn't have a whole installed into their cerebral cortex." He bit back.

"You what?" Martha asked.

"And you were jealous of all of em." She smirked.

"I was not!!!!" He spluttered. "As if they had any chance against me."

"Ohhh this is getting good……." Donna took a bit of bacon and urged them to continue.

"Oh now whose just a little conceited." Rose teased and the Doctor shot her a look that she knew was a challenge.

"Te toivoisin olevani arka." Rose smirked as she poured herself a drink.

"I was NOT JEALOUS!!!" He almost squealed.

"Valehtelija." She replied calmly.

"And I am not a liar wait hold on…….." He replied distractedly. "Say that again?"

"Fiksu perse." She said clearing her throat and looking innocently off in the other direction.

"Aha!!" The Doctor shouted pointing a finger at Rose who smirked back.

"What the hell is going on?" Donna demanded holding her hand above the Doctor's head threatening to smack him. "And why is Rose talking in a language that you only ever seem to curse at the TARDIS in?"

"Since when can you speak Gallifreyan?" Martha asked, her eyebrows nearly joining her hair.

"Not long," She replied. "And since the TARDIS won't translate it, I called HIM a jealous liar and a smart ass." She finished smugly and took another bite of bacon.

"Häpeämätön husaari." The Doctor mumbled.

"Oi! Verinen entisaikainen wanker!" She shot back.

"I understood the last part." Donna laughed and Martha nodded nearly choking on her coffee.

"I however refuse to confirm that last one, though I have to ask if you've been spying on me Rose Tyler?" He smirked. Rose merely shrugged.

"What you don't know and all that……" She waved her hand dismissively taking another mouthful of juice and the Doctor's grin disappeared and his mouth snapped shut.

"What?" She looked up at him and smiled almost evilly, noticing his silence and the stifled giggles of the other women. He picked up his tea and took a tentative sip of the steaming hot liquid. Rose returned her attention to her breakfast she continued thoughtfully.

"You know now I think about it the term 'estynyt kuin heroiini' springs to mind." The Doctors only response was to project his tea across the room as he began choking and turned a deep shade of red, both from the lack of oxygen but more so from her comment.

"Oh I so wish I knew what that one was." Donna grinned as she pat him on the back.

"If you're lucky I might tell you……" Rose winked as she got up.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" The Doctor coughed out in a rather not so manly tone nearly falling off his chair.

A/N: A little translation for you: For those who recognise it the language is actually finnish but for all intents and purposes it's Gallifreyan.

'estynyt kuin heroiini' - hung like a horse  
'verinen entisaikainen wanker' - bloody old wanker

Hope you enjoy...please R&R also add me to your msn, im open to new story ideas or just how you want this story to progress. 


	12. Fairy Tales and Nursery Rhymes

Rose grinned at the Doctor who sent absolute horror and shock down their connection with the tiniest hint of amusement. She turned to Martha who was cleaning up the remnants of the Doctors tea from the floor.

"So," Rose laughed, "I believe someone said that our clothes had arrived for tonight?" Rose rubbed her hands together and began jumping up and down on the spot. Martha and Donna laughed too and Donna stepped inside for a moment returning with three sealed decently sized, coloured fabric bags.

"Pick a colour," Donna said, "gold, red or fawn?"

"Ummm, I'll take fawn." Martha said and Donna handed her the bag.

"Well looks like its either red or gold Rose, what'd you fancy?"

"Um, "She paused for a moment taking a knowing glance at the Doctor, "….I like the gold one."

"Good because I want the red one." She grinned as she handed Rose her bag. The Doctor just sat speechless much to the girls' amusement.

"A speechless Doctor what is the universe coming too?" Martha teased and the Doctor cleared his throat.

"Now apparently there's no need for shoes, so don't fret when you don't find any in the bag." She added opening her red one.

"They're beautiful." Donna breathed as she ran the material through her fingers, the other two seemed to agree judging but their silence.

"So Doctor, will you be changing your lot for tonight's shin dig?" Donna asked.

"Of course! Do you think I'd dare wear something like this in front of the oracles?"

"Oracles?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, part to tonight's event will involve a one on one visit with the oracles. Their ancient, some say even older than the Time Lord's themselves but no one knows for sure." He helped clean the table and flopped down in a lounge chair, his feet coming to rest and crossing on the small coffee table in front of him.

"So what we kind of like get our palms read or something?" Martha asked urging him to continue.

"No…the oracles I believe are much like the TARDIS exist in another dimension, on another plane of existence, you see there are not merely four dimensions, three being all you're aware of, fourth being time, but in actuality there are 11. The Time Lords were given dimensions 1 to 5 to watch over and the eternals, or in this case, the oracles, were given 6 to 11."

"So if they're supposed to be watching over the other dimensions why are they here?" Rose asked sitting down next to him.

"Not entirely sure really." He mused. "There is a legend, well it's more a myth now really, a nursery story that's been around ever since I was a child." The other two women sat across from him now intently focussed on his story. "It was said that they await the day a being from another world, another time, would arrive with the power to release them. In the myth they'd supposedly been in this universe for hundreds, possibly thousands of years, unable to return home." He stared off into the distance as his hand immediately searched for Rose's on the cushion next to him.

"So how do they make their predictions?" Donna asked.

"They're not predictions Donna, they're facts. They can see the time lines, everything, just as I have the ability albeit slightly limited in most regards. But unlike myself should the need arise they cannot act to stop things that shouldn't take place, no ability to alter or rearrange the timelines. Technically this universe doesn't acknowledge them, which means they can't feed off the power created by this universe…much like the TARDIS feeds off the rift….but with nothing to feed them, no power means their trapped." He sighed.

"I know how they feel." Rose whispered and squeezed the Doctors hand.

"Anyways," The Doctor said giving Rose's hand one last squeeze and jumping up off the lounge made his way to the door. "You three had better get ready so I'm off to have a shower and change, we'll go take a walk through the gardens and the village beforehand."

"Sure you don't need any help Doctor." Rose smirked and the Doctor blushed once again much to the amusement of the three women. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"No but I'm absolutely sure somewhere in that brain of yours there's a certain fantasy floating around involving a certain chocolate scented shower gel Rose." Not to be outdone she replied, tongue caught between her teeth and a triumphant glint in her eyes.

"Oh God I'd forgotten about that one, not quite as good as the one when I dreamt you were starkers and tied to the jump seat covered in whipped cream. God that was a good one. Couldn't look at him straight for weeks." She turned and breathed to Donna fanning her face. Donna laughed and all three turned to face him standing again, totally shocked in the doorway.

"Rose?..." She squeaked.

"Hmmmm….oh are you still there? Go and get ready before I eliminoida aivan sinun vaatteet avulla minun hampaisto ja ajaa te johon te alusta!" He gulped, blushing yet again and for a second Rose thought he was actually considering it before he disappeared and shut the door bringing about a mass of hysterics from the three.

"My god what did you say to him." Martha laughed.

"I told him I'd remove all his clothes with my teeth and take him where he stood." Rose smirked making the other two laugh even harder. 

"I have to admit to sharing that fantasy about the whipped cream." Donna admitted.

Rose and Martha just nodded their agreement all three staring off into a daze.

"Although at the time I was thinking about a banana split while I was in the console room putting shit on his driving so I suppose it was only natural." Donna conceded and the other two erupted into laughter again.

"God listen to the three of us," Rose laughed, "sitting here imagining a 900 year old alien smothered in dessert toppings."

"It's kind of a little creepy when you put it like that." Donna sniffed and looked at Rose.

"Maybe….won't stop me though……sometimes though don't you just feel like reaching out an takin a big handful of Time Lord Butt?" Rose breathed stretching her fingers in mid air. Donna and Martha smirked at her.

"You need to get laid girly, that's all I'm gonna say, besides he too boney for my liking." Donna patted her on the back and Martha blushed. Rose just smiled at her knowing she shared her opinion too, it's was strange how now, even though the Doctor had said he was holding her senses together, she didn't feel threatened at all now. She was sure it had a lot to do with Martha's admission but she wondered if tonight's proceedings would be affected if the Doctor couldn't keep her under control.

"Martha, Donna," Rose said, "I want you to do me a favour tonight."

"Yeah sure."

"Anything. Why?" Martha asked.

"Just if I start acting weird tonight, not sayin I will, but if I do, could you just keep me in line…..don't want to offend anyone is all." Donna looked at her warily. "This has something to do with your eyes glowing like before doesn't it?" Rose nodded.

"Consider it done then." Martha said sensing that Rose didn't want to elaborate on the topic.

"Well I guess we'd better shower and get dressed…..come on Martha!" Donna said, "Well meet back in here when we're done. Later!" And with that the two left with their bags in tow.


	13. Somethings Coming

About half an hour later the Doctor knocked lightly on Rose's door. Upon hearing no answer he quietly stepped inside and turned to make sure the door didn't make a sound.

"Now that you're here," Rose whispered in his ear causing him to jump, "Can you do this up for me?" He turned to face her and his breath hitched as he took sight of her. She was even more beautiful now than she had been when he first caught a glimpse of her in the dress the TARDIS had made for her. She turned and he slid the zipper slowly up her back, brushing his fingers lightly across her shoulders, holding back her long hair as she turned and smiled at him.

"Minun ihana ruusunpunainen." He whispered, she laughed softly taking him in. He was so handsome in his white suit with just a glimmer of silver and gold in the detailing. She brushed a stray hair off his face.

"My beautiful Doctor." She murmured in response.

"Rose…I" He began but was interrupted yet again by a very loud Donna bursting through the door, Martha running into her back as she abruptly stopped.

"We're back……oh sorry…again." She mumbled.

"Well don't you three look the part then!" The Doctor remarked stuffing his hands in his pockets. The three women were given the same style of dress, a long flowing gown with embroidered gems and crystals across the bodice. All were strapless and each was provided with a stunning matching shawl embodying the same ornaments as the dresses. To finish it off each were also given a set of delicate drop earrings and pendant as well as a band for their head with a small coloured stone that came to rest upon their foreheads.

He was about to speak again when there was a knock at the door, the Doctor answered it revealing Jenna standing with a tray of bottles and creams along with two other women holding a various assortment of coloured powders.

"Excuse me Sir, we have been sent to prepare the ladies for the ceremony…..Sir Bob suggested that perhaps you would like to spend this time reading in the library if you so choose." Jenna bowed.

"Certainly, come in all of you and thank you so very much for everything you're doing, we appreciate it immensely." The Doctor smiled and ushered them into the room. He decided that he would stay with Rose and the others while the women worked rubbing oils and creams into their skin and applying this planets equivalent of make up to all three, much to Donna's disgust he noted but after a while she relaxed and he had to admit she wasn't too bad after a little polishing up, as did Martha. And his Rose. He had no other words to describe her. He sat watching her sadly from behind as he stood on the balcony while they worked.

"_Tell me what's wrong Doctor?" _Rose whispered into his mind.

"_Nothing…..what make you think something's wrong?" _ He replied a little too happily which only gave him away more.

"_Just because I can't see your face doesn't mean I can't feel your mood dropping." _He sighed. _"The timelines are shifting Rose….."_

"_I know…….but not all changes are a bad thing Doctor, it's what the universe is, it's what makes us who we are, who we can be…….."_

He smiled at that, she was wise for one so young. _"You can feel them, see them shifting too can't you?"_ It wasn't a question, he knew she was starting to sort things about in her mind, he thought she would have taken much much longer to begin to see things the way he did, to distinguish the past, present and future….but his Rose, well, she never really ever did things by halves.

"_Learnt from the best didn't I?" _She grinned and he turned, slightly stunned to face the back of her head, a look of amusement and pride danced across his eyes and a smirk made itself evident on his face.

"_That you did love, that you did." _He laughed aloud almost preening over her accomplishments. She was so important this girl who had done so much not just for him but as his thoughts cleared he saw that something was coming that neither of them could have possibly imagined, his faced dropped once more as his thoughts raced at the possibilities and whether what was to come would separate them yet again, a thought he could not possibly bare, it would break him completely and not even Donna nor Martha could save him.

"_Enough!" _Rose demanded his mind. "_Think no more of this, nothing will separate us again, I will never leave you Doctor, for as long as I have my life is yours and I will fight with everything I am to make sure we're together." _She soothed his mind as best she could but the doubt and fear and loneliness still lingered at the edge of his being. Something was coming again, not a storm, but a hurricane.


	14. The Oracles Part 1

Rose found the Doctor in Bob's library giddy as a small child in a candy store, reading not one but three old volumes of what she assumed was the planets entire history to date, a little light reading for him she thought to herself. She watched his face change as he skimmed over all three in about 5 minutes flat; she smiled to herself as every different emotion danced across his face as he read. He carefully returned the volumes to the shelves and glanced around for more. She loved watching him, loved everything about him from his fantastic hair to the sexy specs that sat half way down his nose as he concentrated.

"I do know your there Rose." He startled her out of her thoughts and she laughed.

"Thought so." She smiled, running her fingers over the back of the old leather chair beside her, it reminded her of Nine as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the fabric.

"You really miss those big ears?" The Doctor asked incredulously and Rose smiled.

"I'd love you even if you had tentacles Doctor, but yes I do miss them." She whispered as the Doctor moved away from the bookshelf to stand behind her and slowly breathed in the scent of her hair and perfume. She closed her eyes as his cool breath danced across the skin of her neck making the delicate little hairs stand on end. "I'm sorry you had to lose that me Rose, I never intended to regenerate as soon as I did but I had to…..please believe me when I say there was no other way and I couldn't lose you, not then, not ever."

"I'm sorry I had to do what I did, but you left me no choice either." She whispered grabbing the Doctors hand and entwining their fingers.

"Come on then, she said, we have a date with some very important people and maybe even a mystery to solve."

"Ohhhhh I like the way you think Rose Tyler, I do love a good mystery." The Doctor laughed as Rose dragged him out into the hallway to a waiting Donna and Martha.

"Well ladies, shall we." The Doctor bowed and opened the door to a beautifully crafted carriage covered in wild flowers and ribbons pulled by two Equinthorax which bore the same flowers and gems across their harnesses. He jumped in next to Martha and the company set off down the slope toward the village.

It was a short trip down the mountain, the village smelt of flowers, herbs and spices, and the scent of roasting meats and vegetables wafted through the cool air. The children playing in the street stopped their games at the sound of the approaching carriage and began skipping along behind chasing the ribbons and butterflies that flitted about behind the entourage before crowding around them as they drew to a halt. The Doctor jumped out first to assist the three women who despite their attire found no difficulty in getting out on their own much to the Doctors now wounded sensibility. They were overwhelmed as the children began to dance around their feet, laughing and singing. Three small girls and two hansom young men approached the four of them and as the girls fell in behind Rose, Donna and Martha, the two men took their arms as the Doctor took Rose's.

"Welcome to the original Delmarva." The Doctor smiled and they began their journey into the village and towards the festivities.

"This is gonna be great." Breathed Donna, and Martha, The Doctor and Rose nodded their agreement.

There were stalls of everything imaginable lining the village streets with people of every persuasion and origination perusing different items and bartering for the best prices. The whole place was alive with people young and old, animal's children, and some things even the Doctor had never set eyes on before.

"Are all of them here to see the Oracles?" Martha asked the Doctor.

"Hmmmm maybe." He replied distracted by a shiny object on a nearby stall.

"But with all these people it'll take forever to see the Oracles won't it, I mean, there's so many and only 3 of them?" She said scratching her head.

"Well, it is possible that they have a somewhat limited control over time, there being her may actually cause a temporal disturbance around them therefore they could be in there for hours and only take 30 seconds from our perception, well your perception rather." The Doctor mused.

"But isn't any kind of time disturbance a bad thing?" Donna questioned.

"Yes, well no…..it's complicated you see, some things are set and others are in flux so in some circumstance it is possible to alter time and peoples perception of it and not affect the continuum of the universe, like when time created a parallel world around you Donna. And besides if it was wrong in anyway my time lord senses would be tingling."

"Oh listen to you Spiderman." Donna quipped and the Doctor sniffed indignantly before continuing his analysis on the aforementioned shiny metal object.

The companions spent the day laughing from stall to stall and as the sun set and the drew to a close, night enveloped them and as the stars took over the skies and village came to life with the glow of lanterns and fireflies, while from the centre the warmth of a raging fire crept through the streets and the smell of a banquet made its way to the nostrils of an over shopped and hungry Donna Noble.

"That smells fantastic." She sighed as bells rang to signify the beginning of the evening's festivities. The rest murmured their agreement as they breathed in the rich scent.

"Come on then, time for feasting." The Doctor laughed and whispered something to a small boy who he darted off with the groups' bags which the Doctor had mentally congratulated himself on making a little bigger on the inside, save he should end up carrying the essentials of three very eager to buy everything young women.

"I'm starved." Martha said as her stomach seconded her declaration. "Hey look there's Bob."

"Well bout time you showed up old boy." The Doctor patted Bob on the back as he moved to sit at the end of the table, Rose joined to the right of him next to Bob and the other two sat to the left as per the instructions on a small card in the middle of the table. "Well you know how it is Doctor, so much to do and so little time." He laughed; the Doctor merely rolled his eyes at his friend's version of humour. Just as the Doctor had prepared his comeback a tall, slender woman stood from the head of the table in front of them.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and all Species that have made themselves present for this occasion, I sincerely welcome you to our home and hope that you find our hospitality to your satisfaction and that you have the most splendid stay for the duration of the festival. Now raise your glasses toward the skies and drink to those that have come before, those that are, and those that are yet to come." And as their eyes and glasses reached skyward the air above them filled with vibrant colours and flashes of gold and silver flecked across the stars, the spectacle not quite enough for the Doctor not to notice Rose flinch and a brief golden wisp of light glaze across her eyes before she shut them tightly and nearly dropped her glass and its contents across the table……


	15. The Oracles Part 2 Separation

For a split second The Doctor was sure what he had seen was Rose unconscious in her place next to him at the table, with the thick red fluid of the wine in her glass pooling around her head mimicking that of blood from a deep wound. Then in a split second she was asking him what was wrong to cause such a look of panic and the rush of pure adrenaline and fear that surged down their link with such force it nearly knocked her off her seat.**" Doctor what's wrong?"** she whispered so as not to alarm the others. **"I saw you……you, you were….."** he stammered and she grabbed him hand tightly. **"Were what Doctor? She asked "what did you see?" **

"**Blood……..you"** She didn't need him to elaborate any further, from his mind she could see fairly accurately what he had witnessed with frightening clarity.

"**Something's wrong here Rose, someone's playing with us."** The Doctor warned.

"**Best keep an eye on anything out of the ordinary then yea, well ordinary for here anyways. Did you find out anything from those old tomes in the library?"** Rose asked before thanking the creatures who presented plate upon plate of delicious fruits, tender meats, fragrant vegetables and other assorted things to their table. Bob moved closer to the Doctor too, noticing the tension between the two of them and a feeling of something being slightly off, he interjected before they could continue.

"**Something is not as it seems Doctor"** Bob admitted while encouraging them to continue as normal to not draw any attention to them. **"Whatever is happen we must not alert whoever or indeed whatever to our knowing."** The Doctor and Rose nodded their agreement. _"Rose I want you to make Donna and Martha aware without drawing attention to yourself or them." _She signalled her understanding by filling her plate and moving to the opposite side of the table between the two women as the Doctor continued talking to Bob. **"Oh god this food is fantastic, just what we needed after all that walking. I'm really glad that I didn't decide to wear those new shoes I bought."** Rose laughed and Donna and Martha looked at each other slightly wary of what might have come over Rose enough to talk shoes. **"Oh yea, good choice might have been a little uncomfortable."** Martha added hesitantly and Donna nodded a little confused. **"Yea,** Rose continued, **although I do really love their colour, there's nothing I love more than MAUVE."** And with that last word the two women knew something was wrong. Rose never talked about shoes, but to talk of them in an especially universally dangerous colour such as Mauve they knew that they should now err on the side of caution. **"Oh I agree,"** Donna added loudly. **"Definitely,** Martha continued **oh my though I have to admit to partaking in a little too much plonk"** Donna laughed nervously, **"and I need to powder my nose……Bob would you be so kind as to direct us to the nearest bathroom facilities?"** The Doctor eyed them warily, while Bob instructed them on how to get where they required. **"We'll come too Donna so you don't get lost."** Rose nodded at Martha. **"Excellent, Donna declared feigning inebriation, please excuse us gentlemen, alas we must tinkle and such."** The Doctor waved them off and turned back to Bob. _"Be careful Rose, don't wander too far." _She sent her silent agreement and the three set off for the nearest bathroom stumbling here and there for added effect.**" I need to see the Oracles now Bob, I don't know what it was I saw but I'm certain they can tell me." **Bob nodded **"Yes my friend you are correct, but first there are things that you must know, things that I could not tell you until now. And please do not be alarmed but know they are safe and they will return to you.** **"Where have you sent Rose." **The Doctor snarled. **"She is safe, along with Martha and Donna. It was not safe for them; come with me please here is not the place to discuss such things." **He assured the Doctor as he led him away from the festivities to disappear into the shadows.

Donna, Martha and Rose arrived at the destination as instructed by Bob, finding themselves at a rather quaint and inviting looking old cottage nestled at the base of a giant flame tree. The small flames dancing from branch to branch and underneath grew a luscious collection of blooming roses, orchids and flowers of all shapes and colours. A small stone path wound its way to the veranda with more herbs and flowers in small hanging pots and a beautifully inscribed wooden front door. This opened invitingly upon their approach and Rose watched the butterflies and small birds playing in the air and bathing in the small pond before going inside. A plump rather human looking woman was bustling around the small kitchen they found inside, she turned to them and smiled, gesturing for them to sit at the table in front of the fireplace where she placed a pot of tea and biscuits. **"Oh dear me, you must really be in trouble for him to send you here."** The old woman giggled warmly. **"Come sit, I won't bite." **She poured out the hot steaming tea for the three women as they hesitantly sat down around the small table. **"Excuse me but, who are you and what makes you think we're in trouble?" **Rose asked suspiciously. **"A very good question my dear and you're suspicions prove to me that you are indeed worthy of my assistance, I do not take kindly to those who are short of higher brain functions, and believe you me I've met some worthless ones in my time." **The old woman fussed around the fire adding logs and removed a dish from the warmer. She placed what appeared to be a pie on the table and took up a knife, cutting them all a small slice. **"She sounds like the Doctor." **Donna muttered to Martha. Rose smiled slightly and returned to the woman serving them tea and cakes. **"Well now that you've deemed us not a waste of your time, perhaps you could tell us what is going on and who exactly you are?" **The woman finished what was in her mouth and nodded at Rose **"Of course, how rude of me." **She began "**my name is ****Thenidiel, and you are here under my protection because my dearest and oldest friend has requested it." **She sipped her tea and grinned at the three women. **"Bob sent us here, but we asked for directions to the loo, why would he send us here, oh and Rose that was great with the mauve shoes and all, fantastic work." **Donna added, Martha and Rose laughed. **"Thanks, and good work for pickin up on it, I wasn't sure that you would get it." **Their attention returned to Thenidiel whose expression turned serious. **"My dears you are here because Robert has deemed it so, and it is in my experience that for him to send you to me you are of great importance and in terrible danger." ** Donna and Martha were silent. **"But what about the Doctor, he's still out there with Bob we have to go get him, its not us who are important its him, I have to go get him." **And with that she made a move for the door with Donna and Martha standing to follow her, but before she could reach for the door a gust of furious wind slammed the door shut and through the window they could see the flame tree glow brighter and the light fall around the boundaries of the cottage and seep into the ground before returning to normal. **"What have you done, let us go!" **Rose demanded as Donna and Martha joined her in defensive positions across the cottage door. **"I'm sorry to have to do this, **Thenidiel spoke softly **"But for your safety I cannot let you return, things are set into place now that you are here. And in all honesty I could not return you even if I wanted to. Me, this place, do not technically exist my dears. What you believe is out there now, The Doctor, Robert, Oracles and banquets are no more, outside these boundaries are nothing more than rocks and stardust." **Donna looked at Rose like her head was about to explode and Martha not much better.

"**Why have you brought us here?" **Rose demanded as comprehension began to seep into the back of her mind, where she found the Doctors silver glow still present although quiet, not in the least bit alarmed, if she thought about it the feeling it was emitting was almost that of familiarity. She wasn't sure whether this alarmed her more or not.

"**Please do not be alarmed Rose, you and your companions are safe as long as you are with me, Robert will explain to the Doctor I'm sure, and it is my belief that he will not allow any harm to come to him. Your paths however for now are not with him. Please, come sit and I will explain what is to happen, and how it must come about."**The three resigned in the fact there was nothing they could do for the moment, sat down as Thenidiel poured more tea and began her story.


End file.
